Normal Chapter 1
by mysteriousfanfictionwriter
Summary: Meh...


_**Just a fan fiction…..about my school…and BTW this story might or might not be told in my own point of view ;) *The Names are changed***_

_**Normal Chapter 1**_

As I walked the hallways of my school, new gossip hit my ears. 'Isn't this wonderful.' I thought. I was walking when I saw Alejandro, Eli, and Alexa all huddled in a group. 'That's weird; Alexa doesn't usually hang out with Eli and Alejandro.' I thought as Alexa came speeding towards me. "Whoa, slow down much?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I wasn't doing anything…..especially with Eli and Alejandro!" Alexa said awkwardly and out of breath.

"Okay." I said suspiciously. "So what are you going to wear to the dance in 2 weeks?" Alexa said, back to her usual bubbly self. "Wait, it's casual, right?" I asked, clearly confused. "Yes and the dance will be girl's choice, meaning that the girls ask the boys to dance." She said with a look that said 'Duh' all over it.

"I will probably wear…..clothes." I said slowly. "Well, thank you, Captain Obvious!" Alexa said with a little bit of smart-ass in her voice. "You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm." I countered right back.

"I will probably wear my black skinny jeans." I said quickly. "OK, I got to go!" She said as she ran away from me.

As I walked into my homeroom Clare rushed towards me and said "In clubs today, we learned how to shimmy 4 different ways." Wow, that's weird I thought. "That's...um...interesting." I said as I showed her how to shimmy….the right way.

Just as I started to shimmy, Eli looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "I was…um…shimmying..." I said quietly. "Well, I could see that." He said with a smile on his face. We locked eyes. The only way I could only possibly describe his eyes would be hazelnut-cherry, no… honey-chocolate-cherry-hazelnut.

"I need to…um…go to my seat." Eli said, tongue twisted.

Eli's P.O.V.

I walk into class thinking about my previous conversation with Alejandro and Alexa. I look over to see the subject of the conversation vividly shimmying. I stare and wait, because she always seems to look at me after an awkward moment.

Eventually, she stops and locks eyes with me, her bright blue eyes staring straight into my soul. She quietly whispers an excuse, and I can't help but smile.

We stare farther into each other's eyes, like we are locked into a trance.

I finally shake myself out of this fantasy and mumble out an excuse to get out of this situation and hurry off to my seat.

Selena's P.O.V.

As I walk back to my seat I was wondering about my encounter with Eli.

Did I like him? No, of course not. But his eyes. And his smile. And his hair. And his eyes. And his eyes. And his eyes. Did I mention his eyes?

But it was irrational liking him, it's not like he could ever like me.

"Attention class, today we are going to learn about a certain planet we call Saturn." Ms. Phifer said.

Although Saturn was my favorite planet I couldn't stop thinking about a certain honey-chocolate-cherry-hazelnut eyed boy.

Eli P.O.V.

As I sat down in my seat, I went over our conversation in my head. It was short, so it didn't take me long. Class began, and it wasn't that long until the bell rang for recess. Alejandro and I casually walked outside, hoping to have a glimpse of our crushes.

Once we finally reached outside, we hurried to a group of guys already making teams and joined in, completely forgetting about my conversation with Selena. Before I knew it the bell rang, and I lined up along side Alejandro and Josh.

The warm heating of our school rushed over my freezing face and brought me back to reality. As I sat down I saw Selena gracefully swoop down into her lunch seat and start laughing with her friends. "Oh boy" I thought to myself.

Selena P.O.V.

I couldn't stop thinking about this boy. I have known him for years, yet it seems like I had just met him.

Everyone started to get up and grab their coats. I must have missed the whole class. Time flies! I met up with Alexa and we started to walk outside. Just as we got outside, I joined a group of girls talking about the dance.

I tried to get into the conversation, but I could help but look at Eli. He was playing basketball. He was probably the best player on the team.

Before I knew it, the lunch bell rang and we had to go in the cafeteria. As I was walking inside, I tripped over my shoelaces and fell on the ground. "Ow." I said.

I got up and tried to act like I did that on purpose.


End file.
